In numerous applications, it is the practice to supply a ticket or a label which, for example, constitutes a receipt for a transaction or an element for identifying an object or a product, . . .
Such tickets are taken from a strip in the form of a roll housed in a container and paid out by a drive mechanism which guides the end of the strip between the blades of a cutter unit. In conventional manner, the drive mechanism is the drive mechanism of a printer, in particular a thermal printer, serving to put a message on the ticket or label (data, bar code, letters or digits, . . . ).
In some devices, after the segment of strip has been cut off it is left to its own devices and falls under gravity into a receptacle from which it can be taken by a user. In other devices, the ticket is taken by a conveyor to the location where the user can take hold of it. The conveyor is a unit that complicates the device since it uses mechanical members which come into contact with the segment, thereby constituting an additional constraint on strip positioning and giving rise to poor operation of the overall assembly (wear, breakdowns, jamming, . . . ). This is particularly true when the strip is designed to provide adhesive labels, i.e. labels which are adhesive on one face.